katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie Knows Best
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie Knows Best is the 131st episode in the series. Plot Emily dyes her hair green at a Green Party rally so Katie Sandow shaves her head while she is asleep. When she wakes up in the morning, a comment from Sonic The Hedgehog that she looks "as ugly as Roger" triggers some insecurities in the alien about his appearance. Later that same day, Katie and Bugs Bunny also find out that Emily has a ex-boyfriend named George Forgess whom they promptly invite over for dinner. Katie acts like she liked her principle but, when Emily goes out with him again, Katie has her CIA friends abduct her and bring her back home. Before that could be done, however, George had invited Emily to move in with her. Furious at Katie for kidnapping her and unwilling to live by her rules when she is already 19, Emily moves out of the house which prompts Roger to try and take over her room and leave the freezing attic where he's been living. Katie and Bugs Bunny veto her decision. Emily is stunned to find out, however, that George lives in a van. Katie tries to get her to come back by renting a petting zoo and clown which doesn't work so he takes away her credit card. He also tries to put pressure on her by erasing the records of her tuition having been paid. Strapped for cash, Emily goes to work in a strip joint as a waitress but is soon convinced to strip. Out to celebrate a colleague's first assassination, Katie and her friends go to Emily's club where she is appalled to see her dancing topless on stage. She then roughs up her ex-boyfriend thinking that he had put her up to it but finds out that she had been lying to him saying that she went out to "torch SUVs". George and Katie then go to the joint to take Emily out. When Emily resists, Katie is forced to beat all her colleague strippers into submission with a little help from George only to find out that all the women there had started stripping because their fathers never supported their choices in life. When Bugs Bunny intervenes, He and Katie decide to get Emily out by "supporting her": They start attending her performances and howl at her as if they were customers. The strategy fails as Emily is more than happy with the money she's making but she is forced to quit when, during an act, her wig falls off revealing her completely bald head which grosses out all the men present. She goes back home with Katie's promise to respect her privacy but she secretly has his CIA friends tail her on her dates (temporarily) On the night of the dance, however, Coraline Jones shows up saying that she can't stay up too late and thus would prefer to make out before the dance. She asks to see "Emily" beforehand though and her makeup tips turn out irresistible to an insecure Roger who doesn't want to be called ugly. The alien goes crazy, forgets all about his deal with Sonic and won't let Kim go to make out with Sonic. When Sonic tries to push Roger to remember the deal or forget the room he wants, they get into a fight and Roger accuses Sonic of thinking that he is ugly and of wanting to lock him away in the attic. Coraline storms out vowing never to speak to Sonic again but, just when he thinks that he has lost his bet with his friends, Roger presents him with a bra that Coraline had lent him. Characters * Emily * Katie Sandow * Bugs Bunny * Sonic The Hedgehog * Roger * George Forgess * Coraline Jones Trivia * Katie revealed to be a CIA member with her friends, but it was mentioned one time in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Corpse Bride". Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance